


Early Morning Talks

by TheDarkLordMegatron



Series: Gilgardyn Week 2018 [5]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Romance, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-08-01 05:23:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 981
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16278536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheDarkLordMegatron/pseuds/TheDarkLordMegatron
Summary: Day 5 of Gilgardyn Week!“How observant you are,” Ardyn joked “Perhaps I should appoint you my Jester rather than my Shield. I cannot in good conscience keep such wit to myself.” Whilst he did love the man with every fibre of his being, there were times when he truly wanted nothing more than to push him off a cliff, or at the very least hide Chocobo droppings in his shoes.





	Early Morning Talks

“Gilgamesh,” Groaning the man in question turned his head, burying his face in the soft furs that made up their ‘bed’ - if one could even call the pile of materials such. “Gil” The voice repeated softly, before a kiss was pressed against the back of his neck, gradually moving down his back.

“Ardyn,” He mumbled, reaching behind him to swipe at the offender. Ardyn laughed softly, wrapping his arms around Gilgamesh’s body and resting his head on the larger man’s shoulder, pressing their cheeks together. Opening his eyes a fraction, Gilgamesh met the gaze of his partner and charge. For a moment he simply laid there, observing the sight before him. Bathed in the soft blue-tinged glow of the haven, Ardyn was a sight unlike any other. It was almost easy to forget that he was just another man, albeit a man with divine talents but still a man.

“Is something the matter?” Ardyn inquired, his head tilting in a way that reminded him of a curious Chocobo.

“I am merely wondering what I have done to deserve your love.” Gilgamesh replied softly. With a sleep-laden sigh he carefully manoeuvred himself onto his back, pulling Ardyn into a warm embrace. “The sun has not yet risen” He commented, noting the presence of the moon and distinct lack of light.

“How observant you are,” Ardyn joked “Perhaps I should appoint you my Jester rather than my Shield. I cannot in good conscience keep such wit to myself.” Whilst he did love the man with every fibre of his being, there were times when he truly wanted nothing more than to push him off a cliff, or at the very least hide Chocobo droppings in his shoes.

“It would appear that you are the true comedian here.” He shot back before hiding his face in his shoulder as he yawned. “Was there a reason for you waking me? I was quite enjoying my rest.” It was highly unusual for Ardyn to be the first to wake, indeed he would likely sleep through an entire day if given the chance. 

Ardyn made a soft noise in the back of his throat “I...never mind, it was a foolish idea. I apologise for waking you, it was selfish of me.” Ever the martyr. 

“Selfish is one attribute I would not give you.” He groaned softly as he stretched his limbs out, taking care not to jostle Ardyn from his place on his chest. “Now that I am awake, it would be rather rude to not tell me the purpose of my waking.” Gilgamesh could see the conflict in his eyes. “Ardyn.”

“You will think it foolish.”

“I believe that is for me to decide is it not?” With some reluctance, Ardyn extracted himself from Gilgamesh’s arms, instead moving to sit astride his thighs, hands coming to rest upon his chest. Instinctively Gilgamesh brought his own hands up to gently rest on Ardyn’s hips, thumbs gently massaging the protruding hip-bones. It was concerning how thin the man had become in recent months, each healing session having taken a greater toll on his body than expected. If his health continued to decline at such a rapid pace, he would have to end their travels early and either take him to Tenebrae in the hopes the Oracle might help him - though he highly doubted it considering the woman’s obvious dislike of his Prince; or get him back to Insomnia where the physicians might be able to provide some aid.

“Would you watch the dawn with this old fool?” Ardyn questioned, tearing him from his thoughts.

Blinking Gilgamesh replied “You are not old.” Prompting a laugh from the other man “If you are old then I am ancient,” He continued “But to answer your question, of course I shall. What has prompted this desire? You have never shown interest in the sunrise before.”

“I suppose I have merely been considering our mortality.” He said softly, gazing off into the distance. “We do not know how long we will be in this world, and I wish to make the most of every moment, no matter how brief they may be.” Ardyn shook his head and turned his attention to the man beneath him. “You have seen how frail my body is becoming,” He laid a finger over Gilgamesh’s mouth when he moved to speak “Hush. We both know I cannot continue my duties for much longer, at least not without killing myself, and I would like to remind myself why it is I am doing what I do.”

“Ardyn-”

“No. Please, don’t say anything. Let us just enjoy what we have while we still have it.” Raising his head, he smiled. “Ah, and so the dawn comes to greet us once more.” It took a few minutes careful manoeuvring, both men taking care not to accidentally injured one another, but finally they sat amongst their blankets, Ardyn’s back against Gilgamesh’s chest, and looked out across the dark landscape. Sure enough, just on the horizon the first gentle rays of sunshine had begun to pierce the darkness, ushering in the new day. 

“I shall make you this promise” Gilgamesh murmured into his ear, leaning in to rest his chin upon Ardyn’s shoulder. “So long as we remain in this world, and as long as your health permits it, this is how we shall spend every morning. I will hold you in my arms and we will watch the coming of the dawn.”

“That sounds delightful.” Was the whispered reply “But what of the rain?” 

“I will fight Ramuh himself.”

“Please do not. I would hate to have to travel Eos just to collect your body parts.”

“A tent then.” 

“I suppose that is acceptable.” Chuckling Gilgamesh pressed a soft kiss against the shell of Ardyn’s ear “I do not say it enough but I love you.”

“And I you my Prince.”


End file.
